metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Armory (Metro 2033 Level)
The Armory is a Communist controlled settlement, in which there is a curfew, and mandatory unscheduled searchings. This settlement acts as The Red's stronghold where most of the Metro-Made weaponry is manufactured. The Armory will be the first place the player can purchase one of the two suits available in the game, the armored suit or the stealth suit. History The Armory was originally an Armory, hence the name. On the surface was an Armory where weapons and ammunition were manufactured, after the nuclear disaster, the workers from the former Armory went underground below it, and started a settlement. Since this place had an excess of weapons, and munitions, the settlement thrived, and became one of the biggest in the Metro. Years later, it became under the control of the Communist faction, when threats of Nazis increased. It is now responsible for the majority of the ammunition and weapons created in the Metro, since it houses much of its original factory equipment. Walkthrough When Artyom first arrives at the station, he is arrested by the Communist guardsmen. As the guardsmen are preparing to take him to the holding cell, the citizen being arrested at the same time attacks one of the officers and runs off, and Artyom follows him through the door before cutscene ends and returns control to the player. After a brief run, Artyom and the citizen run directly into more Communist soldiers, the citizen yells "The Left!" and points towards a staircase before being shot. Artyom must now run up the stairs, on the top, a few communists surround Artyom, and fire upon him, they miss and hit the supports of the bridge he is standing on, the bridge colapses and Artyom falls to the ground. Andrew the Blacksmith, a friend of Khan who Artyom was suppose to meet grabs him and pulls him inside his room. Andrew then gives Artyom a disguise and The Armory enters freeplay where The Player can now explore the Armory before starting the Frontline Mission. If the unlock code is entered on Andrew;s bed there is also a Heavy automatic shotgun and some shotgun shells. A good tactic for this level is to trade your current Automatic-Shotgun or pneumatic weapon for the Duplet, since you can pick up an Automatic-Shotgun (Bayonet) or another Hellsing right at the beginning of the next level. If you're carrying the Hellsing you'll gain +44MGR, which can be spent on a the Scoped VSV or new Armor, which wont be around again until much later in the game. Trivia *Here you can overhear some Communist soldiers talk about how they defeated the Nazis in the past. This is a probable reference to World War 2. *Even though this settlement is now a Communist stronghold, they aren't even protecting the entrances, as Artyom is greeted by Militia instead of Communist Soldiers upon entering the settlement. *Upon leaving the Armory, under the rail car you will see a few Metro 2033 Novels. *When being chased through the station while handcuffed, if a guard catches you, he will hit you in the head, knocking you to the ground and then stomp on your face, resulting in a game over. *In Moscow, this station is named Kuznetsky Most (Tagansko-Krasnopresnenskaya Line). Sherlock part 4 *After getting warned by a fellow gate guard about the communist paranoia and then a soldier on a speaker telling theres a inspection in progress just walk completely straight towards a wall with a bunch of crates and near the crates is a single cartrigde. *When near the door where the inspection is going on there is a train with multiple closed shops when the player finds the train go the opposite way towards the wall, after going to the end of the train there is a round to the right. *After getting into the hole to get under the transport if you look behind the ladder there is a cartridge on the ground. *If you found the volt driver in the go and get the Duplet and an extra 232 mgr and then go back to Andrews room and get the volt driver there. Category:Levels Category:Gameplay